The Conclave of Purity
A holy order founded by Bishop Ignatius Lordsblood that was originally intended to continue his predecessor's inquisiton work, but has evolved into a fighting and cleansing power against regions and peoples of overwhelming darkness. Creation of the Conclave The Conclave was founded shortly after Ignatius Lordsblood's ordination as Bishop over the diocese of Elwynn, Duskwood, and Redridge, in succession to the presumed dead Bishop Lanfranc. The Conclave is the continuation of Lanfranc's fallen Synod of Purity. Bishop Lordsblood is currently searching for people to join his cause. Bishop Ignatius Lordsblood Not much is known about Ignatius, save that he was the first recruit in Bishop Lanfranc's Synod of Purity; that he was a Priest of the Light long before the Synod, and that his brother, Jason, whom he has fought with on occasion, was once Ranger Lord of the Theramore Rangers. He has a warm personality in general, but he is strict and upholds Law fervently. He appears to be devout to the Light; although, many instances of his combat have shown him to be lacking in Mercy. The Sword of Saint Francis In the thick blackness of Duskwood, Glyn, who had recently entered the Conclave of Purity, discovered an old tomb. Upon research directed by the Bishop, it was soon discovered that the long forgotten tomb belonged to a mysterious "Saint Francis" and a magical holy sword. The tomb itself was sealed with the Light; the Bishop himself was only able to temporarily unseal it. After weeks of continuous, private research done by the Bishop, he decided to remove the sword after his own weapon was destroyed in a battle with an orc shaman on the outskirts of Darkshire. The sword grew brightly with the Light as he wielded it, unlike with others who had tried. Bishop carried the weapon and put it to use for some time, before Glyn and he decided to give it to the Cathedral, thinking that it could have more use for the holy weapon. The Bishop now wields his polearm, his preferred weapon of choice that he has used long before even joining the Synod of Purity. Duskwood Investigations Soon after the retrieval of the sword, an imp was found and slain by Naira , a paladin and Bishop's second in command. It prophesied of its master, whom Bishop and the rest of the Conclave had belief that it is a demon known as 'the Devastator.' Many more demon encounters occurred with the Conclave members and the High Inquisitor, Master Xystus of the Cathedral of Light, all incrementally more powerful demons than the next. Simultaneously, a witch cult sprung up in Duskwood, stealing children and women, slaughtering them in sacrifice for some sort of unidentified summoning. Naira was attacked by several of the witches, only to be saved by Master Xystus, who identified the witches as a form of Shadow Illusionists. It was also to be noted that they had defiled Naira's tabard with a symbol of a green moon, drawn in green paint that had the texture of blood. An inquisitor by the name of Gideon attempted to rid her mind off the corrupting illusions. It appears as though the events have stirred Jason and Ignatius to have a peace treaty between the Rangers and the Conclave; cold feelings are still felt on either side for the other, however. The Cult of Carter In addition to the appearance of a witch cult, another cult arrived in Darkshire. Their first appearance was public. A self-proclaimed "Prophet" of a powerful deity or being named "Carter," whom he and his two female companions, a human and a high elf, worshipped, claiming that he would come again, signifying the end of time, and he would save those who were faithful to him and his Doctrine, as written in the Tomes of Carter. Although he offered a morally good and friendly attitude to the townsfolk, his denial of the Light, calling it "too weak" in the areas of discipline and morality, brought the people's paranoia into play, and he was accused of denouncing the Light and being a warlock. The Night Watch secured the man and his followers, and Bishop Lordsblood soon arrived. They asked him to deem the Prophet and the two other cultists guilty or not; the former resulting in execution. Glyn testified against the Prophet, providing his word that the man had denied the Light. The people spoke in uproar, accusing him of warlockery and cursing various people in the town. The Prophet admitted to being guilty of denouncing the Light, but denied the townspeople's accusations of him being a warlock. Naira appeared and testified that there was no real proof of the Prophet being a warlock. Bishop Lordsblood detected no evil in the man, either, but was bound to Stormwidian Law, and ordered the man to be executed for denying the Light and causing increased fear in the town. The Prophet and his followers smiled, saying that they are to be martyred for goodness. They were all three executed. A night later, Mareas went missing while Bishop, he, Glyn, and Naira were in the middle of town. Naira went looking for him, only to find a shell of Mareas, clothed in the Cultist uniform, uttering the message, "I am the sign. The Bishop will suffer for murdering the Prophet." He then gripped his head and collapsed. Naira laid hands upon him, healed him at his head, and he soon recovered, though weak and his head hurting. They returned to town, only to shock Bishop and Glyn. Glyn became suspicious, wondering to Bishop if Mareas' true alignment was with them. A few nights later, a high elf woman came running toward the Bishop, claiming that her friend was terribly wounded by a worgen in the woods. He ran with her to the location, only to find an ambush waiting for him by two Carter Cultists, a man and a woman. They seemed infuriated, wanting vengeance on the Bishop, blaming him for the Prophet's death. Then, they attacked him and the Bishop pelted the man with Lanfranc's Shield, stopping the woman's hit with a parry of his polearm. The elf he was protecting then turned on him, her outfit fading into the uniform of a female cultist. She stabbed him in the back repeatedly, and in the arm. He quickly cutthroated the human female cultist, stabbed the man, and then turned to the elf, killing her as well, to leave their corpses to rot. The following day, Bishop and Naira became aware of the presence of a ghost. Bishop offered to aid the ghost in being released; he followed the ghost to his tomb with Naira, on the other side of Duskwood, near Raven Hill. Along the way, they noticed that they were being followed by two figures in the distance, but focused their attention on the ghost. They entered an undead-filled tomb, fought their way through it, and eventually released the ghost's binding to the world. Upon leaving the tomb, the two figures revealed themselves in Cultist uniforms, a man and a worgen woman. Naira fought the woman, and Bishop the man. The man fired bolts of powerful arcana at the Bishop through his wand, and eventually began hitting the Bishop. Glyn and his direwolf, Spring; the direwolf had been following the group for quite some time, and eventually brought Glyn to it. Spring went to Naira's aid, and eventually they were able to overcome the worgen woman. Glyn placed his blade upon the back of the man's neck, and the man twisted around his wand, fired at Glyn, who then stumbled backward, and then insisted upon attacking the Bishop, pelting him with more arcane. Bishop collapsed, and Naira and Glyn rushed to his aid and slaughtered the man. Glyn and Naira then took Bishop to Sentinel Hill, where he spent a few hours in misery as the magic festered in him, ultimately exploding, scorching and damaging his body. Naira, who had been struck by the worgen in the face, was healed by Bishop at his insistence, and Bishop himself was healed after. The group soon returned to Darkshire, not wanting to leave Mareas alone for too long. Naira soon went out to pray at the tomb of Saint Francis with Glyn. Bishop became worried about their safety, so he sent a priestess from the Conclave after them. She arrived to find three Cultists, a man and two women, throwing daggers at Glyn and Naira. Before they engaged in melee attack, Glyn tried to reason with them. The man, appearing to be their leader, as was the general case with the Cultists, spoke with Glyn. Glyn told them that Bishop was not to be blamed, and that Bishop was tricked by the Night Watch into executing the Prophet, claiming that they had accused the Prophet of murder and dark magic, giving the Bishop overwhelming false evidence. The man then told Glyn that he would cease violence until they found the next Prophet, who would reveal to them the truth. He told his fellow cultists that the peaceful, loving, and good teachings of Carter were to be taken up again, and they left peaceful, vanishing in the dark woods. Upon tracking a suspicious woman, who later turned out to be a witch, whom Bishop assumed that was part of the evil witch cult that had sprung up earlier, Glyn noted, after he failed to battle the witch, he promptly vanished along with her victim upon seeing Glyn and Spring, that he was being followed by two more Carter Cultists. After brief conversation, they decided to meet back in Darkshire. The Cultists met with the Bishop, and all four of them began to discuss the ongoing events in Duskwood. The Cultists revealed again their good morality; they wished to see the witch cult fall, for it was bringing evil to an already corrupt land. The Bishop reluctantly decided to plan with the Cultists, and Glyn as well, wracking their minds for ways to destroy the witch cult before it consumed more innocent lives. A recent attack on Glyn indicates that there may be internal struggle within the Cult, as Jasitai seems to be scrambling to gain control over his fellows' actions. Another attack by the cult on Hali, a Conclaver, who was tied, beaten, and had her heart gutted and her body carved with Carterian symbols. This drove the Bishop to a desire for more immediate aciton in Jasitai's investigation; he pulled Jasitai aside and demanded he find the person responsible, or he would suffer the consequence for Hali's death. Jasitai then left town, disturbed by the events. Soon after, Mareas, who had suffered major amnesia from a fall, got his memory restored by an holy inquisitor. His personality after being returned, however, seemed colder and more uncaring, to the point that he drew attention with it. Anegala Former kind-hearted high elf, Anegala was killed and raised by a Lich- rumoured to be called the Dark One- after losing the opportunity to be with Jason Lordsblood, who, despite growing close with each other, left her when he finally found his three-years-missing wife, Thelias. Her sanity eventually began to decline, and she became fueled with a desire for revenge against Jason for breaking her heart whilst living. She has somehow twisted Jason's son against him, and has as of recently slaughtered Jason's wife in cold blood, as witnessed by Jasitai, one of the Carterian Cultists, who fought Anegala, who then escaped. Jasitai took Thelias' body to town and presented it to Bishop. After a family meeting, the Lordsbloods are determined to hunt down and destroy Anegala, and it has become high priority to the Conclave. Additionally, Maldex is offering 25 gold pieces for her head. In one of their searches for Anegala, Bishop, with Jason as company, detected a strong evil presence deep within the northeastern region of Duskwood. They both arrived a worn-down, abandoned home. Jason entered the home, while the Bishop stood guard outside. A figure jumped through the window of the home from the inside to the out, and Bishop noticed him; the Bishop detected his strong evil presence and easily realized that he was an human undead creature. After a quick battle involving an onslaught of holy spells by the Bishop, the Death Knight fell. The Bishop then joined Jason in the building. After sensing a much stronger evil presence, Bishop sent Jason out of the home. He then combusted the building with holy fire, and eventually, a creature cried out in horrror and pain; the creatures screams grew so loud that Jason fell on the ground, grasping his head in pain. Bishop resisted, expelling more holy power in a brilliant radius about him, filling the room. An elven death knight then jumped down, dressed in light furs and leather. She stabbed Ignatius in the gut, whom then proceeded to pull it out, attempting to bash her; she escaped through the window, however. Jason chased her briefly, but she screeched again, causing Jason to collapse and giving her opportunity to slip into the darkness of the forest. Jason investigated the body that Ignatius killed, identifying it as his son, despite some sort of attempt to hide his identity. Duskwood Necromancy Cult After rumours of necromancers and the eventual slaughter of two necromancers, the Bishop decided it was time to strike swiftly against a new, uprisen necromancy cult in Duskwood, not wanting yet another source of evil to gain strength in his diocese. Cedivh, the leader of the Hand of Damnation, a morally good assassins' group, identified the last remaining necromancer's encampment. He, Bishop Lordsblood, paladin of the Conclave Mareas, and Jasitai of the Cult of Carter, banded together in an all-out strike against the undead-fortified base. After combating with ghouls and geists, Cedivh and Jasitai finally managed to strike down the necromancer, the former slicing off his head and burning his body. They were finally attacked by another swarm of ghouls, led by a large and powerful ghoul. In one catastrophic blast, the Bishop destroyed all but the large ghoul, which the rest of the group combined efforts to take down. It died, yelling out that it was not the end. Soon after Jasitai's death, a cultist of Saron'ar appeared in the hills; after a quick battle, with the cultist spraying a black ooze at his enemies, yet to no benefit for him, as the Bishop and a nearby Death Knight killed him mercilessly. The Bishop took the bag that the cultist was using to expel the ooze, and along his way back, he was stopped by a man who warned him of the dangers of those who had such equipment. Later on, the Chapel was attacked by yet another Cultist. Upon disarming him, the Bishop found out the the cultists, over fifty of them, are simply enslaved by a creature by the name of Alnekk. The Cultist was then killed, along with another who gave a book to Mageddo about the Cult, bearing a purple cat's eye on the cover. She was also killed. Both bore a warning, declaring the power of the Saron'ar. After burying the two in the cemetary, the Bishop and Mageddo were greeted by an image of Alnekk, who spoke to the Bishop, threatening him, then dispelled. After a massive swarm of Saron'ar cultists, all of which the Bishop and other Conclavers killed, the Conclave has learned that Alnekk, its leader, was once a victim of what he now befells upon people, and that they serve an old god, Yogg. The Bishop also encountered another evil creature, calling himself the Devourer. The Bishop killed one of the Devourer's servants in a single blow, and another he saw fighting a cultist of Saron'ar. It was apparent that during one of the Cultist attacks that the witches were using nature magic to protect Naira from dying. Completion of the Chapel Upon completion of a chapel in Duskwood that had been under construction on property lent to him by the Cathedral since the Bishop began Conclave work in Duskwood, he, along with Mareas, soon bound a couple in matrimony, Jebediah and Steph Fairflower. After their marriage, the Bishop continued to use the chapel as a better safe haven to the Conclave members than the town hall and inn, which was full of strangers - potential aggressors, in the atmosphere of Duskwood. Fall of the Cult of Carter Increasing suspicious behaviour on behalf of Mareas brought the Inquisitor who restored his memory to investigate Mareas further. It wasn't long before the Inquisitor, Gideon, accused Mareas openly in front of the chapel, with Naira and the Bishop present. Mareas refused to admit guilt or innocence to the accusations, and then swore Gideon out, and his appearance changed. His Conclave armour was replaced right before their eyes with a black and red plate set, with embedded skulls. He promised the Bishop's death for the murder of the Prophet, Tycartius. The Bishop inferred, and was later proven by Jasitai to be correct, that Mareas was the next Prophet that the cultists foretold. Mareas' body transformed into a hideous, gigantic, insect-like creature, and hopped into the trees, escaping the Conclavers. After the incident, the Conclavers returned to Darkshire, where they were approached by Jasitai, who was in full Carterian Cultist uniform. He approached the Bishop; some onlookers gave him a disgusted look at the man robed in black and silver. He spoke sadly, yet firmly. He claimed that the Cult had become corrupt because of the new Prophet - Mareas, and that he was the last in the cult who held good moral standing. He threw down his tabard and cloak, and walked out of town, vowing to track down the evil members of the cult. Bishop went after him a few minutes later, only to find Jasitai's body shortly out of town, head smashed. In the hills above, Bishop eyed Mareas and Mareas yelled him out from afar. After returning yells, Mareas slipped into the woods. Jasitai was later buried alongside Hali at the chapel. Then, as Naira was walking alone alongside a road in Duskwood, she was attacked by Mareas' insect form. After some combat, he assumed his true form in order to criticize Naira on her beliefs in the Light. Bishop soon arrived, having been looking for Naira. When distracted with speaking to the Bishop, Naira decided to strike Mareas in the side with her sword. He grew furious and changed form, ruthlessly assaulting and poisoning Naira before leaving her for dead. The Bishop took her quickly back to the chapel and began healing her. Atticus, an ex-Conclaver soon arrived, begging the Bishop for forgiveness for the sins that got him expelled from the Conclave. After a discussion with the Bishop, he turned to ride away, whilst the Bishop returned to the Chapel with Naira. Upon leaving, Atticus noticed Mareas in his transformation, and immediately ran back to the Chapel to warn the Bishop and Naira, who realized whom it was through Atticus' description. Bishop told the two to stay in the Chapel whilst he went out in search for Mareas. Finding him, they engaged in combat, but Bishop was swiftly overpowered, and he fled back to the Chapel, securing the doors and collapsing on the ground. Mareas began to try to break down the doors over and over, taunting those inside. He noticed Kyarlyn in the woods, but she fled fearfully once he caught sight of her. Naira came over to the Bishop, transferring some of the energy he gave to her back to him. Mareas finally decided to break through one of the windows and ended up in the chapel. He quickly smashed the Bishop to the ground, who kept coming back up to continue the fight. Naira collapsed from weakness, and Atticus dashed to grab her sword, as he did not have his own with him at the time. In the meantime, Mareas was busy with the Bishop; bashed him upwardly, knocking him clear across the room and leaving him unconscious. He decided to skirmish with Atticus before jumping on a pew, which Atticus earlier knocked over. He jumped on the next one up, in which Naira was in, and raised his hammer high. The fight wasn't over; the Bishop scrambled up, jumped on the opposite pew and quickly leaped at Mareas, grappling with him. They were so close that Atticus was not able to get a safe stab opening at Mareas, until Mareas finally beat the Bishop in the grapple, forcing him down and near immobile. Atticus then stabbed Mareas and Naira woke up, pulled out a dagger and tossing it at Mareas, which sliced his neck. Mareas collapsed and Atticus stabbed Mareas in the heart. Yet somehow, when they thought it was over, Mareas clawed back up, choking Atticus. Atticus didn't give up and hit Mareas again. Mareas then decided to resort to his transformation. At this point, Kyarlyn had snuck into the chapel through the shattered window and healed the Bishop. The freshly rejuvenated Bishop and Atticus both unleashed a frenzy of attacks upon Mareas, until finally he fell, defeated, leaving a horrific display of blood, major damages, and injuries in the chapel. First Mentions of Daedrus After learning that Mareas and the Cult of Carter, were simply pawns of a greater evil called "Daedrus," the Bishop sought to imbue a holy artifact into the newly constructed chapel altar. After secretly transporting Cedivh and some of the Conclavers to Azuremyst island by the help of two magi. They soon found, after days of searching around the wilderness, a cave in which a necromancer had taken up residence. After fighting through skeletons and ghouls, they killed the necromancer, who claimed to also be working for Daedrus. A small, gold cross that he was trying to destroy came into the hands of Naira, who then gave it to the Bishop. After realizing its ability to ward against evil, they ended their trip, returning back to Duskwood and imbuing the cross into the altar. The Chapel itself now shields against evil creatures and dark magicks. Restoration The Bishop has recently taken up the idea publically of attempting to restore some of Duskwood, releasing it from the binding darkness. He has decided to begin investigation of the causes of Duskwood's corruption. His first area of investigation is the origin of the Duskwoodian Worgen. He has found light evidence indicating magical damage as a source, but little more. Second Ranger-Conclave War After the foolish actions of a high elven Theramore Ranger by the name of Nyrael, the treaty of Saint Francis was shattered, and open combat by the Rangers against the Conclave broke out again. In the first attack since the breaking of the treaty, Alaric Blackwood and Malakarius led an attack on the Chapel of Purity. The artifact was nearly stolen by Blackwood, but he was stopped by his brother, Naira, the Bishop, and Carina, a paladin Conclaver. He used explosive gas in order to make his escape, but his partner wasn't so lucky; Malakarius was slain by Blackwood's brother, Devon, soon after firing arrows into his assailant. After further repeated attacks onto the Chapel, many of which resulted in severe injuries inflicted upon the Bishop and Naira, the Bishop decided to challenge his brother, the Ranger Lord, in honourable duel. He found Jason at Alcaz, challenged him, and after and extensive and gruesome battle, both men were badly wounded, yet the Bishop finally acquired the upper hand, winning the duel but sparing his brother's life on terms that he must live in exile for the rest of his life. The Rangers were left leaderless as the Bishop left the island. Threatening of the Spirit World Upon falling asleep in the Chapel house one night, the Bishop and Naira encountered a vivid dream in which they seemed to share together. As they wandered about this dream world - of which both the Bishop and Naira had been dreaming separately, albeit less vividly, in the weeks beforehand- they encountered a small elemental which lead them into a dense cavern. It soon vanished, and they then encountered a ghost wolf. The wolf was shocked and growled angrily upon seeing the two. It spoke to them, and the Bishop then recognized the voice as that of Aknug Stormrider, a shaman whom the Bishop had beforehand encountered in the Barrens whilst he was venturing near the Thunderfist warband's camp. The Bishop extending a warm greeting, addressing Aknug by name, who then transformed into his orcish spiritual form. It was then that the Bishop learned from Aknug that he was not dreaming, but farseeing- he and Naira had somehow accomplished farsight into the spirit world, a feat usually only accomplished by the greatest of shamans. Bishop and Aknug wondered in confusion as to why the Spirits had brought him there. Naira, recognizing Aknug's tabard, glared in spite and eventually tried to attack Aknug. However, she failed her assault as they were all but in spirit form. The Bishop managed to calm the tense situation between the two by constantly reminding them of the greater questions at hand and of the great evil he was feeling nearby. Aknug agreed to the Bishop's offer of helping him find the evil, yet Naira decided to angrily part ways with the Bishop and seek return to the mortal realm, disgusted by the Bishop's decision to co-operate with an orc shaman - a heathen in her eyes, and leader of a Horde warband, no less. Aknug and the Bishop soon found another cave after wandering outside for a while, talking idly and in wonder of the occurrence being executed before their very eyes by the subtle workings of the Spirits. The Bishop felt a great evil emanating from the cave, and so the two ventured deep into it, eventually finding the spirit of an orc draped in dark armour, surrounded by elementals and souls. He tore the souls and elementals apart, absorbing their energies. Their cries of suffering drove Aknug to anger, who then charged at the orc. Bishop recognized the orc to be a warlock, and began to cast a spell of Holy Fire. The warlock shot spiritual chains at the advancing and attacking Aknug, who, after failing to strike the warlock in a damaging way, fell, constricted by the chains, and began to suffer. The warlock said he had "opened the gates" and that he would arise an army of the dead made mortal once more. The Bishop then unleashed his attack, and it seemingly consumed the warlock, as he was missing once the fire had cleared. The Bishop then released Aknug from the dark chains after a volley of small holy bolts. After a brief conversation, they realized that something was amiss in the spirit world, and Aknug was resolved to contact the Earthen Ring. Bishop then faded away as his mortal body began to awake, and Aknug allowed the spirits to take him back to the realm of the living. In the days following, it became apparent that the Spirit World was indeed disrupted as many who were once dead began to return, all, despite their ways in life, bound with evil intentions. The Bishop was attacked by his own mother from beyond the grave, and Naira by Tycartius and Hali, the latter of which hinted at Mareas being mortal as well. In the midst of all this fighting, Naira saw a white, hooded man who used illusion magic to get away with the Chapel's artifact. Category:Holy Light Category:Lordsblood Category:Paladins Category:Duskwood Category:Main Phase Category:Retired Guild